dog_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The SuperDog King
This is a spoof of The Lion King. Cast * Puppy Krypto (Krypto The SuperDog) as Infant Simba * Puppy Bolt (Bolt) as Cub Simba * Bolt (Bolt) as Teenage Simba * Krypto (Krypto The SuperDog) as Adult Simba * Kanto (Krypto The SuperDog OC) as Mufasa * Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Scar * Zoe (Littlest Pet Shop) as Cub Nala * Brainy Barker (Krypto The SuperDog) as Adult Nala * Skippy Squirrel (Anamaniacs) as Timon * Bow (Bow Wow!) as Pumbaa * Owl (Winnie The Pooh) as Rafiki * Mr Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu * Annabelle (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Sarabi * Madame Mousey (An American Tail IV: Mystery Of The Night Monster) as Shenzi * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Banzai * Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) as Ed * Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Sarafina * Puppy Kodi (Balto III: Wings Of Change) as Infant Kopa * Various She-Dogs as Lionesses * Various Villain Animals as The Hyenas * Various Animals as Animals Scenes * Part 1: 'The Circle Of Life'/Krypto's Presentation Ceremony * Part 2: Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You Not To Play With Your Food/Kanto and Niju's Conversation * Part 3: Puppy Bolt's First Day/('Grasslands Chant') * Part 4: 'The Morning Report'/Bolt's Pouncing Lesson * Part 5: Bolt and Niju's Conversation * Part 6: Bath Time/Inviting Zoe/Ditching Mr Ping ('The She-Dog Hunt') * Part 7: 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' * Part 8: The Grizzly Bear Graveyard/Madame Mousey, Chief and Lil' Lightning ('Chow Down')/Kanto to the rescue * Part 9: The Great Kings Of The Past ('They Live In You')/The Conversation of Niju and Various Villain Animals * Part 10: 'Be Prepared' * Part 11: The Stampede/Kanto's Death/Bolt runs away * Part 12: Niju takes over Pack Rock * Part 13: Meet Skippy Squirrel and Bow/Put your past behind you * Part 14: 'Hakuna Matata'/Bolt grows up * Part 15: Relax under the stars/Niju and Mr Ping's argument ('The Madness Of King Niju') * Part 16: ('Shadowland') * Part 17: Brainy Barker chases Bow/The Reunion/'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' * Part 18: Krypto and Brainy Barker's argument/Krypto meets Owl * Part 19: Remember Who You Are/Krypto's Destiny ('He Lives In You (Reprise)') * Part 20: The King Has Returned/Skippy Squirrel and Bow's Distraction/Niju and Annabelle's argument * Part 21: Krypto confronts Niju/Krypto finds out the truth/The Battle * Part 22: Krypto VS Niju/The Villain Animals kill Niju/Happy Ending for the Packlands * Part 23: Puppy Kodi's Presentation Ceremony * Part 24: End Credits Songs * The Circle Of Life- Preformed by Owl * The Morning Report- Preformed by Mr Ping and Puppy Bolt * I Just Can't Wait To Be King- Preformed by Puppy Bolt, Mr Ping, Zoe and Various Animals * Be Prepared- Preformed by Niju, Madame Mousey, Chief and Various Villain Animals * Hakuna Matata- Preformed by Skippy Squirrel, Bow, Puppy Bolt and Krypto * Can You Feel The Love Tonight- Preformed by Krypto, Brainy Barker, Skippy Squirrel and Bow Other Songs * Grasslands Chant- Preformed by Various Animals * The She-Dog Hunt (The Lioness Hunt)- Preformed by She-Dogs * Chow Down- Preformed by Madame Mousey, Chief, and Lil' Lightning * They Live In You- Preformed by Kanto * Owl Mourns (Rafiki Mourns)- Preformed by Owl * The Madness Of King Niju (The Madness Of King Scar)- Preformed by Niju, Mr Ping, Madame Mousey, Chief, Brainy Barker, and Various Villain Animals * Shadowland- Preformed by Brainy Barker * The SuperDog Sleeps Tonight (The Lion Sleeps Tonight)- Preformed by Singer * He Lives In You (Reprise)- Preformed by Owl * Hawaiian War Chant- Preformed by Skippy Squirrel and Bow * Busa- Preformed by Singer * Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Elton John version)- Preformed by Elton John * I Just Can't Wait To Be King (Elton John version)- Preformed by Elton John * The Circle Of Life (Elton John version)- Preformed by Elton John * To Be King- Preformed by Kanto (deleted) * Be Prepared Reprise- Preformed by Niju and Various Villain Animals (deleted) Category:Stories Category:Spoofs